1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes steering gear for lift trucks, and the like, and particularly pivoted steering column assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pivoted steering posts and columns are well-known particularly in the automotive field. In the field of material handling equipment, such as lift trucks, pivoted steering columns have not been generally used heretofore, although in certain lift truck designs being able to pivot the steering column forwardly of its operative position has distinct advantages in improving both driver comfort and ease of access and egress to and from the operator's compartment, as well as providing for easy access to the main batteries in electric powered trucks for deposit in and removal from the truck when the steering column is pivoted forwardly to a non-interfering position.
A relevant prior art patent in the field of construction vehicles is U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,003 which discloses a type of pivoted steering wheel for an earth moving vehicle such as a motor grader selectively tiltable for optimum positioning for different operators and to enable an operator to either sit or stand at his convenience. The steering wheel is maintained at a substantially constant inclination which maintains other controls at preferred positions relative to the steering wheel. The steering wheel may be locked in position at any selected inclination.